Karakuri Burst
by Kai-Kagamine-Miraimine
Summary: ((bueno inspirado en el tema Karakuri Burst de vocaloid/ la presión la estaba matando , su vida ya no poseía color hasta que alguien llega a salvarla(basado en el final del anime)


Antes de empezar Psycho-Pass no me pertenece

La canción se llama Karakuri Burst de Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin

* * *

**Karakuri burst**

La pequeña inspectora se encontraba en lo alto de la ciudad, esa ciudad que era custodiada y gobernado por el sistema Sybil, a lo lejos escuchaba una canción expresando su sentir.

_"En la mitad de la ciudad que nunca duerme _

_Paro de caminar _

_Y no puedo controlar ese _

_IMPULSO"_

Tsunemori Akane era su nombre, la única de todos los habitantes del mundo que sabía la verdad tras ese utópico secreto que la hacía querer gritar de dolor, en sus pequeños hombros cargaba con la pesada y enorme responsabilidad del secretos que todo el mundo desconocía, tan absorta estaba en su pequeño mundo que no notaba la presencia de un hombre que la observaba.

_"Escondí la desenvainada locura dentro de la manga del furisode _

_Quiero que me dejes probarlo un poco _

_¿Quédate? Es cerca de las 2 en la noche de la muerte"_

El sistema del cual profesaba libertad de acción era una vil mentira, ella se sentía más atrapada con cada día que pasaba, antes de ser inspectora no conocía la existencia de los Enforcers, los perros de caza como los denominaba el sistema gobernante, para ella eran personas sin importar como los denomine ese utópico ente que las personas creían

_"La avaricia es ensangrentada en color rojo y rojo _

_Cuando sin vacilar aprieto el gatillo _

_Los dedos serán ensangrentados en un rojo carmesí _

_Destruir y destruir _

_¿No es suficiente? No es suficiente _

_El impulso de destrucción no ha sido satisfecho _

_Débiles, débiles los humanos son demasiado débiles _

_No soy nada más que una rota muñeca de matar"_

Tanta sangre derramada inútilmente o es así como lo siente la castaña, el sistema les daba el poder de "dioses" a los inspectores y de "semi-dioses" a los enfonrcers para juzgar a los criminales y criminales latentes pero el fin era el mismo derramar sangre

_"Pregunto ¿para que fui creada? _

_Dime eso por favor _

_Nada por "casualidad" _

_Lo que está separado por el blanco y el negro lo es todo _

_BIEN/MAL _

_Todo es decretado desde el comienzo"_

Aun recordaba que en un pasado no muy lejano había hablado con uno de sus compañeros Kagari Shuusei, el pelirrojo más alocado que conoció en su joven vida, a pesar de ser un hombre donde supuestamente eras maduro y sin rastro de infantilismo, su amigo rompió ese esquema ya que podía ser travieso, alocado e infantil como un niño, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su blanca mejilla al recordar a quienes perdieron en tan poco tiempo, pero él fue el primero

_"Cuando los dedos de la mano izquierda son chasqueados como estaba previsto"_

_"Las purgas se llevan a cabo _

_¿Quédate? Es cerca de las 2 en la noche de la muerte _

_Lo que cazo son todos los "males" _

_No puedes escapar ¿entiendes? _

_Voy a perseguirte hasta el final del mundo"_

Por perseguir a un criminal que no podía ser atrapado fue ahí donde perdió a una segunda e importante persona, Tomomi Masaoka quien fue una especie de padre para ella también salió de su vida a causa de la orden del sistema de gobierno, el hombre ya de edad, un detective de gran calibre, pero sobretodo padre, quien por proteger a su hijo perdió la vida de la forma más honorables en ese podrido mundo

_"Y ni siquiera voy a dejar que el polvo permanezca _

_Destruir y destruir _

_Voy a eliminar a cada uno de ellos _

_Actividades destructivas son interminables _

_Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todos los males _

_No eres más que una basura caída _

_Preguntas ¿Qué es lo que me mantiene vivo?"_

Ahora en esa solitaria torre donde podía ver la ciudad se preguntaba ¿valía la pena proteger un sistema que le ha robado todo? Ella era idealista, pero ese idealismo quedo en el sombrío segundo plano, porque antes debía cumplir, se sentía como un ave enjaulada ahora entendía a Makishima Shougo

_"Voy a decirte eso _

_Destruir y destruir _

_¿No es suficiente? _

_No es suficiente_

Aunque aún quedaban de sus antiguos compañeros uno, de ellos había cambiado Ginoza Nobuchika, partió siendo su superior y el jefe de la Unidad 01 destacado por su carácter frio, calculador y algo gruñón ahora era su mejor amigo después de todo lo ocurrido hasta volverse enforcer, en las misiones aún era frio pero fuera de ellas se tornaba alegre y uno de sus pilares más importantes, él era como el sol y la luna tan adversas pero tan iguales que habitaban en una sola persona

_"El impulso de destrucción no ha sido satisfecho _

_Débiles, débiles los humanos son demasiado débiles _

_No soy nada más que una rota muñeca de matar _

_Pregunto ¿para que fui creada?"_

El sistema la tenía catalogada como un ejemplo para la ciudadanía incluso era admirada por su sub-alterna Shimotsuki Mika, una buena chica, algo extraña…pero buena le recordaba a ella cuando inicio en este trabajo antes de cambiar

_"Dime eso por favor_

_Destruir y destruir _

_Voy a eliminar a cada uno de ellos _

_Actividades destructivas son interminables _

_Desaparece, desaparece, desaparece todos los males"_

Como no olvidar Karanomori Shion e Yayoi Kunizuka, ellas eran parte de su pilar, ambas tan diferentes pero se complementaban perfectamente, ellas sabían perfectamente su sentir, más de alguna vez le sacaron una sonrisa y secaron sus lágrimas.

_"no eres más que una BASURA _

_C-A-Í-D-A _

_Preguntas ¿Qué es lo que me mantiene vivo? _

_Voy a decirte eso"_

Por último se acordaba de su fiel compañero de una rebelde cabellera gris azulada, Kougami Shinya, ex-inspector y enforcer, de carácter arisco y frio primeramente no lograba entenderlo incluso eso costo que al mayor le llegara bastantes disparos con su dominator pero después todo cambio eran amigos, se entendían con solo una mirada, ese sentimiento de camarería se transformó en un "te amo" silenciado por el tiempo y el sistema, si solo le hubiera dicho esas dos palabras para que el de cabellos negros se hubiera quedado a su lado , ahora solo rezaba que el hombre que tanto ama siga con vida.

La chica de ojos marones se secó las lágrimas para volver a una vida dolorosa, al darse vuelta se encontró con algo que la tomó por sorpresa y la hizo romper en llanto.

-Kougami-san…-la castaña encendió su rostro entre sus manos.

El llanto era incontrolable al verlo ahí parado con un cigarrillo en la boca como su esos meses de dolorosa agonía no hubieran existido, si llanto se hizo más fuerte al sentir el abrazo del mayor haciendo que su corazón latiera vivo, solo se limitó a refugiarse en el pecho de quien le daba el abrazo

-vine por ti Tsunemori Akane, te llevare conmigo- fueron las palabras del ex-enforcer quien se separaba de ella y le tendía la mano-te sacare de aquí-

La inspectora miro la mano del de mirada gris azulada, para luego tomarla, ya que al fin alguien la liberaba de su jaula

**Fin**

* * *

**Dejen reviews , si les gusto y quieren una secuela o Epilogo, si se dieron cuenta la canción esta traducida al español a apropósito para mayor drama, no me hago responsable de lagrimas**


End file.
